Seven Point Nine
by Kris1907
Summary: A take on how Lorelai might tell Luke a certain type of news.


_A lot of people have been writing stories about how Lorelai will/would tell Luke that she is pregnant so here is my take. Set in the spring. Which spring, I have no idea. lol_

_Disclaimers and Spoilers: No spoilers, just me making up things. And again, I own nothing professionally, just the skill my Profs. are attempting to drill into my head._

**7.9**

Moving down the sidewalk, Lorelai skips up the cement step and stops quickly as an elderly couple swings open the door to exit, "Morning." She moves around them and up to the counter and states quickly before Luke can say a word, "I need you to come with me. Lane is coming. I apologize a million times-" Starting to sing, "Sorry Ms. Jackson, I am for- - sorry… sorry. To catchy to resist, but annoying as hell to get in your head." Looking up at him with big eyes, "I apologize for running your business again, but I need you to come with me for the afternoon."

"Something happen? The inn?"

"No, the inn is just fine."

"And all other categories?"

Smiling, "Nothing is wrong, but I need you to come walk with me. It's a beautiful day and everything is green and smells so good. I just- I just need to talk and walk and smell the flowers."

"I don't smell flowers."

"Good because I only invited you on the walking and talking portions- not the smelling."

Luke's eyes move around the diner and back towards Lorelai. Studying her face closely he nods very slightly, and not looking away he states loudly, "Caesar, I have to step out. Lane will be here soon. Line them up, make them wait or kick them out." Moving around the counter, "Let's walk."

Exiting the diner, Lorelai begins to walk down the street, not really noticing whether Luke is following or not. Turning left, she continues to move down the sidewalk, concentrating on the sound of her heels clicking on the newly cemented area.

Luke walks two steps behind her, watching the tense shoulders move with her swinging arms and dark pony-tail sliding back-n-forth over her neck with each step. Unburying his fingers from his jeans pockets, Luke takes a large step forward and reaches out and pulls on a piece of her hair, "Ow!" Her hand reaches back to cover her pony-tail before turning around, "What was that for?"

"You asked me to walk with you, yet you ditch me."

"Sorry- sorry. I did, "Laughing lightly, "Didn't I?"

"You did."

Lorelai takes his hand between her two smaller ones, "Come on. I'll hold your hand and then you won't get lost."

"Are you okay?"

Smiling at him, "Let's walk." They begin to move down the street, "I love spring."

"You love all seasons."

"True, not always summer- too hot."

"Right now its not-" He looks down at her light polo shirt, "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine."

"So you keep saying."

Lorelai looks up at him quickly before looking back out over the houses and budding trees. Houses pass and intersections are crossed as both move in silence. Squeezing his hand to get his attention, "What's your favourite color? Oh! Green. Bad question. I know all the little things- favourite childhood moment?"

"Childhood moment?"

"A memory or event- I say happy childhood moment and you picture what?"

"I dunno."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, T-ball champ-"

Jumping in front of him, "T-ball? Awww… baby Luke!"

"Wanna hear it?"

Mocking seriousness, she falls back into step next to him, "Yes."

Pulling her closer, he lets go of her hand and places his arm around her waist, letting his thumbs slip into her belt loop. "T-ball championship. I was five. My mom and dad were sitting on the bleachers- cheering. Dad was very excited. They had been to every game and I got a home run- so we won and I just remember how excited they were."

"Aww… the t-ball hero."

"What about you?"

"First time I figured out how to escape down my balcony in a dress."

"Lorelai-"

She grins at his warning tone, "Um. I'd say it was when my dad came to pick me up from school and brought me to get some ice cream. I had been quiet all week because I wasn't about to get this important award given by the President- cause only two kids got it each year and I thought I had it but found out that I didn't. My parents were so excited and proud of me and how I was going to get it so… just another disappointment. Was the fifth grade." Pushing hair out of her face and behind her ear, she pauses and looks around, "Trees are beautiful. Somehow my dad figured it out and he picked me up, took me for a big sundae and told me that he didn't get it either. Best moment I have had with my father."

Hugging her to him, "Hasn't been easy for you."

"No, I lack the fuzzy and normal childhood memories but I do have some. Moments that shined through the chaos and I know Rory has many, so its fine." She smiles up at him, "Best personal moment?"

"Finally asking you out."

They both laugh, as Luke leans down to kiss her lips gently, "No, seriously."

"I am serious there. But also the diner, of course."

"Of course."

"You?"

"Having Rory." Her hands move with her words, "Having her- surviving it all alone and arriving at the Independence Inn. Knowing, for the first time, that I would make it. Beautiful baby. I was useless. Found a job and it all began."

"Any regrets?"

"I dunno- a few I guess."

"Like?"

"That Rory never had the full traditional family. I know she grew up perfectly. She has Mia and Sookie, this town, you, boyfriends and me, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Chris and I had married. Raised her."

Luke's fingers move slowly up and down her arm as they walk, "She would have suffered."

"How so?"

"You were unhappy enough to go through child birth alone. Scared, young and alone, but you did it. Settling would have destroyed all three of you."

"Yeah." Nodding, Lorelai looks up to study Luke's face as he stares straight ahead, "Can see what you mean. My regrets are all justified- but doesn't mean they don't suck. This way?" She senses his nod and begins to turn down Peach Street. The turn causes them to fall slightly out of step, "Did you ever fear being alone forever?"

"I was never really alone."

Shaking her head, "I mean- living alone. Be a cat- man- well cat guy."

"Not really a cat kind of guy, but I dunno." He removes his hand from her waist, rubbing her back slightly before moving it to rub the back of his neck, "Hard to answer. Definitely had moments- thoughts and concerns about it, but never really gave a lot of thought to it. Definitely didn't think it was a guarantee. But what's with the questions?"

"Just realized that there are certain things I didn't know about you. Things from your past or thoughts that would normally not show up in conversations. When not considering a life of one, did you imagine a wife and kid or just a girlfriend or couldn't really see it- before Nichole?"

"Is this about Nichole?"

Shaking her head, "No no. Not at all."

"Lorelai, these things aren't easily answered. There are so many sides to it all and honestly, I'm a little uncomfortable with this all because I'm not sure where you are going with it."

"I'm sorry and you are right. I'm asking the impossible questions because I never really sat and thought all this through- just moments here and there it crossed my mind. But… but guess its time."

"Time for what? I'd like to hear what it is that you need to tell me."

Taking in a deep breath, Lorelai stops before moving forward again just to stop and turn back towards Luke, "We never discussed this. Not really. I mean, we sort of did at the dance marathon a few years back but never really talked. Not ser- - um… I'm pregnant." Her voice breaks slightly on the final word of her rant as she continues to just stare at him. "So this was me trying to find out your reaction pre-telling you so I could figure out how to tell you."

"The phrase I'm pregnant worked just fine." She smiles slightly as she can see in his eyes that he is attempting to process it all. His face steals and emotions cause his cheeks to quiver slightly as he states, "Guess it is time to have those talks, huh?"

"You- you okay?"

"Yeah. Just processing."

"That's fine. You process and then when it's all clicked into place we can discuss this- but can I have just a small clue? Like- how okay is this? Ten being extremely and one being I'm dead."

"Um..." He rubs a hand over his face before staring back at her. He can see the light flickering in her eyes, just below the nervous tension lines, "I'd say a seven point nine currently and we should hit a mid nine right after I process, that will continue to move up."  
"Seven point nine, huh?" She lets out a deep breath, "I like that. Will go up, which is always good. But then comes the decisions on who to tell and how to tell them and baby showers and nursery color choices and names and…"

Interrupting her, "Then you're dead."

Smiling at him, "Think you can turn the store room into a nursery so you can babysit?"

"Can you technically babysit your own kid? Isn't it more dealing with or raising?"

She leans forward to kiss Luke lightly on the lips before bringing her arms around his neck to deepen the connection. Pulling back, Lorelai licks her bottom lip before coyly stating, "This is going to be fun."

Luke's own mouth turns slightly into a grin as he kisses her again, "With you, always. Come on." They begin to move down the street once again as Luke's voice can be heard muttering, "Jam hands and sticky suckers…"


End file.
